Semiotic Love
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Walking home from night classes a young women gets rescued from an unlikely being and has a night she will never forget. OC/Predator


Me: Alright thought I would do something interesting and why not some interspecies lemon goodness! I made this cause I love the Predator movies and I think they are the best. So this takes place during the 2nd movie in case you didn't know. I do not own the Predator movies nor the Predators themselves. Anyway I know I probably wont have many fans for this but if you do then I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It was late out, night classes had just gotten done as I walked through the dark streets of the city. I knew it wasn't the best thing to do with the rival gangs at large but I had no other way of getting home. I held onto my jacket tightly trying to tune out everything around me that seemed unsafe. I could hear what sounded like men behind me and I gripped my pepper spray and walked a little faster but I could feel them catching up with me. I felt a big hand grab me as I was dragged into an alleyway.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" he said and I struggled trying to break free as his men laughed at me.

I gripped the pepper spray and whipped it out spraying him in the face and sprinting towards the end of the alleyway as I heard him cursing and yelling at his men. Suddenly I was slammed to the ground as one of them jumped on me knocking my pepper spray just out of my reach. I was picked up and slammed back against the wall as a slap smacked me back to reality as my neck jerked sideways.

"Stupid little bitch I'll teach you a lesson for doing that!" he said as I tried to break free but 2 of his men grabbed my arms so I had no escape.

I whimpered lightly as his hands roamed my body and a kept struggling and was able to get one arm free and I punched him as hard as I could in the face only to get it back and I fell to the ground as blood leaked from my mouth. He began unbuttoning his pants and my eyes widened and I tried to get away only to get hit in the back of the head by the hilt of a gun making me fall to the ground as my vision began to blur. _Great. I'm going to get raped.. And probably die... can't someone help me! _

Suddenly one of the guys fell down blood gushing from his stomach like he was blasted by something. Then another screamed as his head went clear off and I watched as the person who punched me was ripped in half. I could see something big moving towards me but the world went black before it got close enough for me to see it clearly.

_Am I dead? What is this humming noise? Why is the light orange? _I opened my eyes groggily and saw a mist on the ground and weird symbols carved into the walls around me. I sat up feeling the back of my head but there was no blood just a dull pain. I grabbed a little mirror out of my jacket pocket and saw that my cheek was red and I knew a bruise was coming my way soon. I began to notice that is was really hot and now I just had to figure out where I was. I stood up wobbly and grabbed what I had been laying on for support until I got my legs to stop shaking and I looked around more to see symbols all over the walls and behind them was an orange light. I began walking around as the oxygen in the room seemed thinner and I saw a little area with different skulls and a lump in my throat formed as I saw a human skull as well.

I began backing up when I bumped into something or someone. I heard clicking noises and turned around slowly to come face to face with something I had never seen and I fell to the ground to terrified to even remember how to stand. It was well over 6 feet tall with a huge muscular body which I guess it was male, he had what looked like dread locks and a mask covered his face preventing me to see what was underneath but right now I don't think I really wanted to. He tilted his head towards me as he made different clicking noises and his big hand reached out towards me and the only thought that crossed my mind was wondering if it was true about big hands and big feet.

He made a low growling noise towards me and I got the hint and reached out and grasped his hand lightly as it felt warm and I was pulled up as he towered over my little form. I remembered seeing a figure when I was attacked and now I wondered if he was him.

"Are you the one who saved me?" I said as he touched my cheek lightly where the bruise would be forming soon.

I figured it was a way of telling me I was correct so I gave a little smile and bowed slightly and said, "Thank you.."

He must have understood because he walked somewhere as I followed behind him and he led me to where I had been laying and held my pepper spray out for me. I smiled and took off my jacket as the hot air made it hard to breath and I watched as he turned towards me and walked closer. I was backed up against the table and he brought his hands up and touched gently over my shoulders and down my sides sending shivers through my body.

His hands reached for my breasts as I inhaled sharply and he began to make a purring sound and I got the hint of what was going on. I couldn't deny my curiosity to this strange being though, big as he may be he was gentle with his touch. It didn't scare me though, it wasn't like he was taking anything from me.. Been there done that, though generally speaking I would say this would be a more fun story to tell friends at a bar too. I also knew that even if it wasn't my first time with how big he was it would defiantly be interesting.

His purring began to deepen as he must have sensed I wasn't going to pull away and his touch became firmer as his hands began to squeeze my breasts as I let out a gasp of surprise. He must have taken it as a good thing cause he did it again making me squirm slightly. I decided to be a little bold and I brought my hand up as my fingers lightly traced over his fishnet like shirt and he let a little growl of approval as I smiled liking the reaction I was getting out of him. I put my hands over his fishnet shirt again and traced over his muscles a little harder as his hands began roaming over my body as if he had never seen a female body before. I brought my hands over my shirt and lifted it over my head as he brought his hands over my bra and pulled it off snapping it as I mentally pouted liking that bra.

My thoughts were silenced though as his finger tips brushed over my now hard buds and I let out an audible groan. His body pushed closer to mine as I noticed that he was getting quite excited about what he was doing to me. I brought my hands to his fishnet shirt and lifted it up getting the better feeling of his body. He was built like a rock and lucky for him I found it really attractive with how he was built. I raked my finger nails over his body feeling every crease and memorizing this body with my hands. He did a mixture of a purr and a growl as his hands went down to my pants and he tried to pull them down so I reached my hands down and helped him out as he ripped them all the way off leaving me in nothing but my lacy underwear. His head went down as he made a purring sound again and nuzzled between my thighs as a little moan escaped me as my legs began to tremble. Even if his touches weren't firm my anticipation and the dirty thoughts in my head were sending me over the edge and I wanted nothing more then to be taken by him.. Whatever he was... at this point nothing mattered but having him inside me.

The sound of metal snapped me back to reality as he took off what was covering his lower body and my eyes almost popped out of my skull. _It's true!!!_ I brought my hand down and began stroking him lightly as his body vibrated with growls of approval. He tore off my underwear and his hands brushed my already wet opening as I moaned deeply.

"Please.." I pleaded with half lidded eyes as he looked towards me in what looked like understanding that I didn't want to wait any longer.

His hands gripped my hips as his nails dug into my skin only adding to my excitement. My upper body lifted off the ground as he thrusted into me making my body shudder as my walls stretched farther then they ever had before. He growled as he began thrusting in and out of me at a normal speed. I brought one of my legs up and locked it around his hip pushing him in deeper as that must have sent him over the edge. He began pounding into me as I gripped the table behind me tightly as it began banging into the wall in rythum with his thrusts. His chest pressed against mine as the heat in the room grew as sweat streamed down my chest.

My head rolled back as I felt my peak coming and I could have sworn there was a crack coming where the table was hitting the wall furiously from how hard he was pounding into me. His pace grew faster and more frantic if that was even possible as I screamed in pleasure with every thrust. I felt myself tighten as I saw white sparks and screamed loudly as I came like I never have before. I heard him let out a deep loud roar as he came inside of me as I dug my nails into the table and my leg that was around his waist slumped down as if it was jell-O.

My hair was wet and stuck to my body as I tried to calm my rigged breath. He removed his nails from my hips as a blood ran lightly down my leg and he made a low clicking noise. He reached up and took off one of the things connected to what I figured was his mask and then unhooked the other from the other side. He brought his hands up and pulled it off as I finally got to see the face of the person that just gave me the best fuck I would ever get. He was no Vin Diesel but I doubted highly Vin Diesel could give me the pleasure I just experienced. He let out a little roar and flared out what must have been his outer mouth covering as I reached up and stoked it lightly making him purr softly and I smiled guessing he liked it and my reaction as well. I had gotten my breath back and looked down at the table to see marks where my nails had been and it made me smirked satisfied. I began to get dressed as he watched me making clicking noises every now and again.

Once I was done I sat back on the table as he approached me and held out what looked like a necklace with something I had never seen before attached to it. I smiled and grabbed my necklace I had since I was little and held it out as he grabbed it gently making a purring noise of approval. I hopped off the table and yawned lightly as he titled his head.

"I have to head home.." I said sadly not knowing if he'd understand but he pointed somewhere and walked towards it as I followed him and saw that it led to outside.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on what I figured was his cheek and smiled at him before turning around. He made a light roar noise and I turned around and waved waiting for the next time I would meet my new found friend, which I couldn't wait for.

* * *

Me: Well that's all I for one really enjoyed writing this one.. Oh and I might do another with this character with him but that's up to you people. Anyway reviews are amazing so please give them!


End file.
